


Navigators

by JadeEmpriss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modern Girl in Thedas, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmpriss/pseuds/JadeEmpriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely women find themselves helping the inquisition. Did i mention they'er not from Thedas? Read on for more details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing from dragon age.

Rose sat comfortably on the couch next to the front room window. The house was surrounded by trees and peace. it was the best reason to live in the middle of nowhere.

Exhausted after the extra long shift her boss made her work today Rose let herself decompress.Being a home care worker was hard but paid well. She pulled the hairband out of her long braid so she could massage her scalp.

Her laptop on the coffee table had multiple tabs open. she was binge reading fanfiction about her favorite game; Dragon Age Inquisition. She looked up at the tv when the new deadpool trailer came on. She checked the calendar on her computer.

“Dame! I’m not going to be off when it comes out.” she pouted, and went back to reading.

Rose’s eyes focused on the screen, but something stood in her peripheral vision outside the window. well two somethings.

One tall, and tan; with a handlebar mustache. the other was short and had chest hair galore. to top it off the iron bull was standing just over her shoulder staring at her screen.

Which unfortunately had a really well drawn picture of said character, leaned back in a large chair naked hand on his cock smirking fondly. A little thought bobble with the outline of a dragon in it hung just above his head.

After what felt like an hour he finally looked into her hazel eyes. Rose reached up with her left hand and closed the laptop slowly.

She pushed the computer off her lap and stood.  
‘This is a dream’ she chanted in her head.

There was a knock at the door but she ignored.She stopped halfway down the hall. it was the only place in the house were you couldn't see a window.

“Hello?” Varric called.

“Go away! You're not real.” Rose hugged herself.

“I can assure you we are real, and we require assistance.” that was clearly Dorian’s voice.

She sighed bowing her head. it was impossible for her to refuse someone asking for help.

Her hand shook as she reached for the handle. Rose opened the door.

“Please come in.”

“Thank you.” Dorian replied.

“Is anyone injured? How bout a drink? Yeah i think drinks are definitely needed.” She crossed the living room to the kitchen.

 

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say sorry for the really short fist chapter.
> 
> i own none of the dragon age stuff.

Rose retrieved two bottles of saki from the fridge and the vodka from the cabinet. she placed them on the island so she could get the glasses.  
she looked over her shoulder at bull and went for her pumpkin coffee mug.

“Do you offer drinks to complete stranger often?” Varric asked. He pulled one of the saki bottles closer for a look.

“Oh come now Varric. i know all about you guys. So how did you get here?” Rose poured a shot of vodka and threw it back.

they all took a step back.

The air pressure in the room shifted to her left. she turned and cole was there.

“hello cole.” she smiled

“I led them here.”

There was another knock at the door. Rose had left it open just in case their were others.

“Cole you should not run off right now. We have no idea where we are.” Solas was next to the spirit instantly. 

The rest of the inner circle filed in. 

Another Qunari stepped forward. Rose assumed he was the inquisitor.

“sorry to impose on you but we seem to be lost.”

“Alright little brother, Why did you bring them to me?” she turned back to cole. 

“Wounderful. the demon has brought us to the den of another demon.” Vivienne Sneered.

“Not a demon. We just have an A.O.S. on Cole,Merrill, and Fenris.” Rose poured another shot for herself.

they looked confused.

“Adopt on sight.” she explained.

“You are the closest person that knows about the doors.” cole was actually looking her in the eyes.

her eyebrows shot up.

“What are you talking about cole?” Addar asked.

“The doors are a very old legend. they are said to lead to other worlds. like eluvians”

“Great more elfy shit.” Sera grumbled and smelled the booze.

“well technically human magic. i guess.” Rose put the vodka down. she didn't want to get drunk.

“Yes. We were forced through. Now we can't get back” Cole sounded so sad. she wanted to hug the little spirit.

No one seemed to breathe

“Why are the doors closed?” Solas was the one to finally ask.

“Well it's said that a lot or all the medicine men started having the same dream; of a great threat approaching. They didn't want this threat to use the doors. So they closed all but the ones impossible to reach.” she explained.

“If they were dangerous, Why not close them all?” Bull asked.

“I think it had something to do with energy flow. i just know that the legend says if they had the earth would have died.” Rose said.

Every startled when i high pitched bell rang from an object on the counter.

“No one talk.” She picked to the phone

“hello?” Rose

“Hey sis its me.”

“Oh Christine. I miss you twinny. When are you going to be back?”

“I should be back in a couple days. Whats wrong? you sound tired.” she asked suspicious.

“I am, but ive also had a few shots.”

“That bad of a day huh?”

“Yeah, also got some unexpected visitor today. they might be staying.” Rose looked at her guests when she spoke.

“oh who might that be?” Chris sounded amused.

“Just the inquisitor and his companions.” she said nonchalantly.

“I think you should turn off the game and get some sleep.” Christine chuckled.

Rose put the phone on speaker.

“Say hi everyone.”

a couple of low heys went around the room.

“This is fascinating.” Solas approached to examine the phone.

“Wow, that sounded just like Solas.”Christine laughed again.

“That's because it is. They were forced through one of the doors. twinny they are real.”

it was quiet for a while. so long in fact rose thought they might have been disconnected.

“Twinny?”

“Sorry! Sorry just trying to take that all in. Im checking out. I'll be home tomorrow night.”

“Ok. I love You.” Rose smiled.

“Love you too. Oh wait!”chris shouted.

“Still here.”

“Did you adopt Cole?”She asked

“Yes. Obviously”

“Good. See you soon.” she hung up leaving only the dial tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah another chapter. pleas keep in mind im not good at writing.

Sola's took the phone from her hands. 

“How does this work. ” Solas pressed a few buttons before Rose took it back.

“I wouldn't know how to explain it.” she placed it back on the cradle.

Her guests started to move around the living room and kitchen area, finding places to sit. She was glad for the open floor plan and the many chairs she owned.

It was just past six when Rose looked at the clock. She hadn't made dinner yet. The alcohol was also starting to make her feel I'll.

“Is anybody hungry?” She leaned back against the counter.

“Sure I could eat.” Replied Varric. This was all very weird; and he had thought nothing could top Hawks antics. He was curious to find out her sources if she really did know about them. one glance at bull and he could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Everyone else mumbled in agreement.

Cole who had been standing next to some cabinets moved when Rose approached. He walked around the table to sit in the chair facing the kitchen. The little spirit then did something no one expected. He placed his hat in front of him on the table and smiled as she gathered everything on the island.

Cole's behavior made some of the inner circle uneasy.

“Makers tits! it's being even more creepy.” Sera frowned.

Cole ignored her.

“We thank you for your hospitality. I think introductions are in order. I am Dram Addar, And these are my companions; But you know all that.”

“I know about your companions, but only a little about you.” She stepped closer extending her hand in greeting.

“Rose Star Burnett. At your service.”

She went to the fridge and stretched up just barely being able to touch the side her pressure cooker.

Bull stepped forward having not found a seat he wasn't weary of breaking.

“I got it.” He picked the weird looking pot up and placed it next to her supplies.

“Thank you. i must have pushed it too far back when i put it up last time.” She pulled out a bag of frozen chicken breasts. Rose frowned it didn't look like she had enough. 

“Can you continue to tell us about the doors?” Addar asked.

“It's not something I've done any research on, But what i've been told is just orally passed down tales.” She grabbed the frozen pork chops as well, before closing the freezer.

“They are supposed to have always existed, but were lost and then found many times. They were rediscovered about 400 years ago before Europeans crossed the sea to settle in these lands. The first to pass through were hunters and it was by accident. they came back and spoke of visiting another clan that was far away. so the medicine man and a few worries went through to investigate. it took them weeks to return, but when they did they regaled everyone with tales of a land so far away the stars were different. As well as different people that had pointed ears. the medicine man left the tribe to inform neighboring clans. and they continued to explore and study the doors until they learned to control them. that's when they all started having the dreams and they decided to close them.” Rose elaborated.

“I don't see how that can help us.” Blackwall had finally said something. Rose was staring, he had been so quiet.

“Well i'm betting. well hoping, if we go back to the spot you guys popped out of. one of the mages could i don't know. meditate and commune with it? they didn't say how they studied it, but that's all i can come up with. i have one theory though. there are a lot of strange disappearances throughout history even now. what if the pressure got too much for the door and it breaks? not for long but long enough for boats, planes, and even people.” everything was in the pot now. she plugged it in and secured the lid. 

“We will try in the morning.” Cassandra had a very determined look going on.

“No you will not. You will all stay here until i get home from work. I can't risk any of you being seen.”

“And why would you not want to be seen with us?” Cassandra asked sternly.

“Perhaps she works for our enemy. After all the Venatori are the ones that sent us here. Maybe your demon pet has been working for them all along.” Viviane was glaring at their host.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so much time between posts. i just work a lot.  
> Also i suck as writing.  
> i own nothing.

Rose rubbed her forehead above her left eye, calming the muscles knotting together at this woman's idiocy.

“Because. Technically you people don't exist here, And I'm not just talking about you all. I'm talking about elves and quinary to. If people were to see you, they would panic. Then the government would swoop in and haul you away. To do, only god knows what. But, I bet it wouldn't be pretty.”

The enchanter scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“This needs to cook for 45 minutes. So we should go over where everyone is going to be sleeping.” she turned back to the cooker making sour it was actually holding pressure.

“We can just pitch our tents in the back” Blackwall suggested

“Na, I've got plenty of beds. Four of you can sleep in Christine's room. Two in mine, two on the couch and one in each of those chars.” she waved in the direction of the living room.

One was a lazy boy the other was a lounge chair with a large square foot rest. 

“How are two people supposed to sleep on that couch. On top of each other.” Dorien remarked.

“It pulls out into a bed.” she shrugged.

“That's all well and good but were missing something big here. Namely how do you know about us? If we don't exist.” Bull crossed his arms over his chest.

“I would have to show you. I'm not sour I should though. It could fuck up your world's time line, if you discover things to early”. Rose turned to look out the kitchen window it was completely dark now.

“So you don't just know us. You know the future to?” Verric shook his head.

“No. I know the possibilities. It depends on what choices the inquisitor has made. Like did he Ali with the mages or templars”. She turned back around it felt rude to talk to these people without looking at them.

“The mages.” Cole answered.

“Well that means you snuck agents into the castle at Redcliffe, with Dorian's help through a secret passage ment for the royal family. Then you were sent one year into the future. A very dark future.” she put a grave emfisis on the word dark.

“That is events from the past. It proves nothing.” Cassandra was cleirly uncomfortable with this topic.

“True. I don't know where you're at in the story or is it time line” she crossed her arms.

“What were u doing before you were ambushed?” She asked after a few seconds.

“We were in Ghilan’nain’s grove.” Solas replied. If she hadn't played the game so many times. His face would read to anyone as impassive, but it was really curiosity written all over it.

“Ok. You were there either for the rift or the Mosaic piece or perhaps the templars or maybe the snowy wyvern heart. Although from the size of your party; I'd say you were after the dragon, but thats the present, and would just imply that i have spies in the inquisition”

“You should show them. It would help.” Cole was staring off into space as he spoke.

Rose thought about the consequences of showing them the game. But it was the only why she could truly explain things enough.

“You’re right. However. I think it's best we leave it for tomorrow. I have to go to work in the morning and i don't want to be up all night, answering all the questions you will all want to ask.” she sighed.

“That would be acceptable.” Addar nodded.

“We should get the beds ready so we can get some sleep after we eat. you can fight over who sleeps were but the iron bull and addr should take the actual beds.” she headed to Christine's room to set up the bunk beds.

Most of them followed her, down the hall past the front door.

Their host was clearing a couple things off a desk before she pulled on a latch. The desk was pulled into the wall slightly but leveled out with the floor. Acting like a pedestal to support the bottom bed, another bed hung above it, anchored to the wall with straps.

“That is ingenious.” Dorien gasped.

“Then you’ll love the couch.” she retrieved the two extra pillows from the big bed, placing one on each of the smaller mattresses.

The group moved back into the living room. 

Rose dragged an ottoman out from under the main body of the couch lining it up with the chase. Pulling a little gray tab. The cuchen popped up, leveling out with the rest of the couch.

“Why do you have so many beds?” Blackwall was stroking his beard in thought.

“we have a large family.” she replied. 

The Iron Bull stepped out of the way as the young women passed; headed to her room on the other side of the kitchen.

The inquisitor stopped Solas, pulling him close to speak quietly

“tonight if you can enter the fade. Look into this women, if possible.”

Solas nodded in agreement before stepping away, to follow the young lady.

She entered her closet to retrieve more blankets, and a set of sheets for the couch.

“why do you have such a large bed. There's room for four people at least. It's a little excessive isn't it?” Cassandra was looking at the bed.

It was a california king. Biggest commercial bed she could fit in the room.

“ where else would I perform all my lured sex acts.” Rose stepped out of the closet with a mountain of bedding smirking.

The seeker was blushing a bright red. Bull snorted obviously amused by the answer.

“I'm kidding. I like to make things and need a big surf to work on. Plus I like to jump on it. Its very springy.” Rose chuckled. Leaving her room.

Everyone moved back into the living room and kitchen.

She threw a pillow and blanket on each chair. Nest was the couch. Once the bottom sheet was one she laid out a blanket for each person who would be sleeping there.

By the time Rose was done there was still 25 minutes on the timer. It gave her just enough time to grate cheese and warm up the cast iron tortilla pan.

“what are you making?” addar was hovering. Watching intently, fascinated by the colorful tools she used.

“chicken/pork burritos. You take the meat and place it on this round flat thin bread and roll it up.”

The cooker beeped. Rose grabbed a wooden spoon.

“You might want to cover your ears.”

Cole did as she suggested,Everyone else ignored her.

She shrugged and the used the wooden spoon to knock the valve into the open position.

Hands shot up to covering ears. It was like 100 tea kettles had gone off at the same time. The noise died down after a minute.

The meat was pulled out and cut into cubes before being thrown back into the pot. She stirred it around, make sure every piece was well coated

She started assembling and didn't stop until she ran out of meat. Extra cheese went into the last one, and she let it cook on the pan a little longer.

The tray was placed on the island alongside some plates.

Rose sat at the table next to cole to eat.

Varric was the first one to move, taking two. That seemed to get everyone moving.

“Not bad, these.” Sara broke the silence. 

“Thanks” Rose smiled.

“You said you have to be at work early in the morning. What do you do?” Varric decided to sit on cole's other side.

“I'm a caregiver. I take care of elderly people in their homes. So they don't have to go to a nursing home.” She replied.

It didn't take long for everyone to finish. She put the dishes in the dishwasher. Her guests started to wonder off, no doubt heading to bed. Varric and Solas took the couch, blackwall took the lounge chair. That left her the lazy boy. 

The sound of armor being removed was louder than she expected. Once they were settled she turned off the kitchen light. Getting comfortable in the chair, she popped up the footrest. The backrest was pushed all the down, so that she was reclined. It took some time, but Rose finally fell asleep.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I still suck at writing. I hope you enjoy it anyway. ^_^

Solas found himself in a field with buildings on either side. He could hear children laughing. 

He was uneasy, the fade would not do as he commanded. 

It was obviously some sort of fade, but there was no color. He was confident he could defend himself if necessary. 

The sound of the children grew louder almost calling to him.

“hello?”

He turned. Rose was standing next to him. He hadn't sensed her at all.

“what is the nature of this fade? It doesn't answer my will; and why is there no color?”

“That's because this isn't the fade. This is my memory. You weren't here when the memory was made so you don't know what colors I was seeing at the time.“ she brushed her hand over the top of the long grass.

Movement on the top of the wall caught his attention. It was a little girl with light colored hair. She stretched out her legs until one foot touched down on a box.

They moved closer.

“if there is no fade, how are we observing this?” he clasped his hands behind his back.

The girl on the box was helping another kid light, but dark hair. The new girl turned looking in their detection they had the same face.

“that's my twin.” 

Roses younger self helped her twin off the box, then she reached up to help another kid. A small boy.

“I've always been stronger than my siblings.” last was another little girl. Rose was the only one with light colored hair.

“you do not resemble your younger siblings. What are they doing?”

They we're now spread out moving the grass to look at the ground.

“we're searching for cans and bottles to turn In, for money. They are only related to us through our mother. Its actually kind of funny, cause me and twinny look like our dads side of the family. They actually take after our mom.” she picked a yellow flower and put the broken end in her mouth.

“I you needed money why not ask your parents?” he mimicked her with the flower. It had a strong tart flavor.

She giggled when she saw his face.

“mustard flowers aren't for everyone. And as for our parents, We were poor. They had no money for extra things like sweets. Which is what we wanted. So we never bothered them for it. We would find other ways to get money. This was usually the best way. Well more lucrative anyway. We made ten bucks, that got us a lot of candy and some sodas. It was a good day.”

Rose was smiling fondly.

A door appeared to there right. It was the front door to her house. 

“time to move on.”

“what do you mean?”

“the door is a signal to me it means it's either time for me to wake up or there's something else to see. Won't know which until I open it.” she ran her hand over the wood texture of the door.

“but we've only been here a few minutes?” he was confused surely the night had not gone already.

“I've never been able to tell the time difference between here and the waking world. Mainly because I've never been able to remember my travels. Well vague memories anyway.” the door gave out a groan.

She grabbed the handle and held out her hand to him. He took it.

“OK it's going to feel like you're falling out of bed try to resist jolting awake.” she threw open the door and dragged him into the dark.

She had been right it did feel like he was falling,but he held tightly on to his sleep. The feeling stopped.

“you can open your eyes now.”

He hadn't realized he had shut them. 

She was smiling at him. He took his hand back from her only to notice a chain attached to it he tried to remove it.

“No! What are you doing?” she grabbed his wrists tightly.

He noted one on her to.

“I do not like being chained.” he was scowling down at rose.

“we'll you're going to have to get used to it. Its tethering your soul to your body. Usually u can't see it in the sleeping world.”

“So why can we see them now?” he looked around they we're in her house all the lights were off.

“we're in the waking world right now. I very seldom get to come here. Follow the chain it should still be short.”

He didn't understand what was going on it was confusing. He didn't like being confused. 

The chain was indeed short and lead him to the couch we're he was sleeping. It was in fact connected to his same hand.

“how is this possible?” he pulled on the chain lightly. His hand moved. He dropped the chain. Worried he had hurt himself.

“you can read all the books i have on astral projection. Come while we still have time I should show you how to use the facility's” she headed down the hall towards Christie's room.

Rose took him through the whole house explaining how to use everyday items. She could tell he was trying not to ask questions.

The front door started glowing.

“time to go. I hope you remember this.”

“yes u said earlier that you won't remember most of this. So how are u aware that you're not just dreaming?” 

“I'm not sure. When I'm awake I don't remember much just glimpses and if their in black and white that means I was astral projecting. That's all I really have to go on. But we've been in my memories which were in color for me,and the waking world which is also in color so I guess I'll just think it was a dream.”

“unless, I remember.” said Solas.

“yup.” she was standing in front of the door. Hand on the handle.

“I think you've got a little time. This door is for me. If you concentrate you might be able to get Into your own memories. At least that's what the books say.” she closed the door behind her.

Rose jerked awake, her heart pounding in her chest. The chair creaked a bit,not loud enough for it to wake anyone else. She eased it back into the upright setting


	6. Chapter 6

Rose jerked awake, her heart pounding in her chest. The chair creaked a bit,not loud enough for it to wake anyone. She eased it back into the upright setting

She took deep slow breathes.

Bull watched from the hallway. For a second he thought, he had woke her. 

She finally noticed him.

“good morning.” she whispered.

Stretching her limbs to wake, she shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Do you always wake like that?” he leaned on the island. 

“Yes and no. It happens a lot less. How long before everyone else is awake?”

“An hour or less.” 

She opened and closed cabinets her frown growing with each one. 

“We weren't planning on having anyone over until winter, so we're kinda low on supplies. “

“We can just hunt for our food.” He shrugged. 

“Actually you can't. Hunting isn't allowed in a residential area.” she pulled out a dark blue bag.

“I'll have to get groceries after work.”

“You we're going to show us how you know us.”

“Yeah well food is important too. Will just have to wait for when I get back from shopping.

A large skillet heated as she dumped most of the flour into a large bowl. She filled the bowl with water next. 

“What are you making? “

“We call them pancakes.” She put more water in the bowl until the consistency was to her liking.

“here butter them.” she put two plates a tub of butter and a knife in front of Bull.

“You're making cake for breakfast?”

Rose thought about what pancakes we're made of. 

“Yeah pretty much. They're not nutritious, but their filling.” she pulled out her electric tea kettle and she it up on the bar, next to the small variety of teas they owned.

Varric was the next one to join them, sitting at the breakfast bar. He grabbed a mug and some hot water before smelling each box of tea until he found one he liked.

She smiled to herself as she made the golden discs. It was so cool that they were here and real. She thought.

Sara and blackwall were up nearly the same time. Both sitting at the kitchen table. 

“what she makin.” Sara yawned.

“pancakes.” Bull was applying butter to them like he had been instructed to.

It didn't take long for the most of their group to wake. Dorien sat next to Dram at the island with Bull. Vivienne and Cassandra sat at the breakfast bar with Varric. Solas was still asleep on the couch. Food was passed around leaving enough for their last companion.

Solas woke flinging himself off the couch and onto the floor. He stood quickly turning a light shade of pink when he noticed everyone had seen him.

“you ok there solas.” Dram had an amused look on his face as Solas smoothed out his clothes.

“Yes inquisitor. I am fine.” 

“food’s on the counter. I'm hopping in the shower. Don't leave the house.” Rose stood placing her dishes in the sink. 

She gathered her work clothes and headed to her bathroom. Once the water started Dram turned to Solas.

“Did you find out anything?”

“the fade here is vastly different from the one we’re used to. It took a remarkable amount of will to control it. I would suggest we refrain from using magic while here. I do not know how long it would take to recharge our mana, or if it would at all.” Solas was uneasy. Not being able to pull mana from the fade, but still being connected was puzzling. 

He stared down the hall that led to her room. Did she remember what happened? If she can connect to the fade like they do, then why can she not perform magic?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to get chapters up.  
> But my family is always very busy at the end of the year.

Christine watched the house from her car. She was having doubt about the inquisitor and his inner circle actually being there. It was absurd, crazy even.

Finally calm she exited the car, and headed for the front door. muffled voices come from within the house. Steeling herself she pushed the door open.

She stared at each fictional characters. Christine backed up closing the front door.

“Holy Fuck.” she said.

Seeing them had frozen her brain. She stood there with her hand on the doorknob trying to grasp reality.

*ok act normal. Pretend like you just met them. And you haven't read or written any Sumt about them.* She thought.

Smiling Christine reentered. Rose walked out of her room with a towel over her head at the same time.

“Hey twinny. You missed Solas Magikarp out of bed. How was the tournament?” Rose asked.

“Sorry I missed it. Susan took third. Hello I'm Christine.” she introduced herself to their guests.

“I thought you said she was your twin? She looks more related to me. Then to you.” Dorian asked.

“It's called sun and hair dye.” Christine pointed to herself.

They always seemed to get flack for not wanting to look exactly the same all the time.

Rose threw her hair in a bun, before hugging her sister.

“I'm happy for Susan. I'm headed to work.” she grabbed her keys and purse next to the door.

“why didn't you call in? What am I supposed to do with them all day?.”

“Just think of them as toddlers. Their going to get Into everything. Minimize the damages.”

“Your throwing me under the bus aren't you?” Christine frowned at her twin.

“yes, yes I am.” Rose called as she left.

“have a good day at work twiny.” She sighed even though her twin wouldn't be able to hear her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this. I'm sorry that I don't post very often. I'm trying harder though. ^_^

Christine turned back to their guests. They were all staring at her. Like toddlers. She thought. 

“Okay I'm going to introduce you guys to movies.”  
She stood in front of their bookcase dedicated to DVDs, games, and game guides. It had to be the right movie. Cole reached around her and pulled out one handing it to her. 

“Enchanted. Good choice.” she turned on the tv, and put the DVD in it's player. 

Everyone was paying attention closely.

“Is this like what your sister was watching when we came to the door?” Varric had turned around on his stool. 

“Yes. We call it television, but this is called a movie. Originally they were called moving pictures, but everyone got lazy and shortened it.” After the credits begin, she converted the couch bed back into a couch. 

“What kind of magic is this? I've never seen anything like it.” dorien took the recliner before Sara could get to it. 

“It's not magic. It's technology.” She replied. 

Once everyone was seated watching the movie she went and unpacked her car. She was glad she packed light this time, so it only took one trip. Taking her dirty clothes to be washed, Christine got a few hisses from their guests when she passed in front of the tv. It made her smile. 

The movie was over before she knew it. Most of the inner circle, decided to go into the back yard. Sara noticed the archery targets, and Varric was investigating the horseshoe pit.

Christine headed toward Varric to explain the game.

“I think I figured this out. You toss it and try to hook it on the opposite stake.” He was holding one of the horse shoes when she walked up.

“Yeah. You get three points for a ringer. And one point as long as the arch, is no more the three widths away from the stake.” She used one of its edges to demonstrate. 

“At least that's how our family plays it.” Christine smiled. 

“Hay seeker come play a game against me?” He yelled.

Dorian and Dram joined them it looked like they we're going to do teams of two.

She overheard blackwall and bull discussing possible sparring.

“No. No sparing. We don't need our neighbors complaining about the noise.” She looked deep in thought. 

“Follow me I'll let you use our workout room. Just don't break anything.”

The workout room was attached to the house by her bedroom. It also had access to the backyard via another sliding glass door. Once inside she went to the thermostats to adjust it. 

“What did you want to work on with your sparring?” She asked. 

“Well practicing our forms and stances.” blackwall said. 

“You can lift weights to build your physical strength. Then I'll show you some other routines for other muscles you didn't know you had.” She opened a closet that had long metal poles in it.

“The heaviest pole I got it an 80 pounds, but we have roughly 600 pounds in various weights. So you should be good.” she set the bar up and then showed them how to properly secure weights to each side of the bar. 

“one of you is going to stand here at the head,they are called a spoter. That person needs to watch the lifter in case they can't continue. You then assist in lifting the bar back onto the brackets.” Christina demonstrated how to hold the bar. 

“Yeah we got this.” Bull was spotting for blackwall. 

Christine left and found the little group still competing at the horseshoe pit. She observed for a few moments to make sure they were doing ok.

When she returned to check on the two warriors, Bull was on the bench with considerably more weight on the bar.

Time seemed to fly by with rotating the guest between the various activities they could do. It seemed they all couldn't stay still. Except Solas, who was sleeping in the two person hammock on the porch. She even set up the volleyball -badminton net.

They we're laughing at addar because the birdie had landed perfectly on the tip of his left horn. 

“It's not funny.” Dram insisted.

Everyone slightly panicked when they heard yelling coming from the house.

Viviean and Rose we're in a standoff both holding one end of a book.


	9. Chapter9

Vivian let go of the book upon noticing the inquisitors presence.

“Inquisitor.” She nodded in greeting. 

Rose checked over the cover for any rips. She had not been able to afford the hardback edition, so was stuck getting the paperback. She still took great care of paperbacks, more so than her hardback ones. Paper was so easily destroyed. 

“Were you able to read any of it?” She demanded an answer from the enchanter. 

Vivian remained tall and silent, but Rose thought she caught amusement in her eyes.

Rose turned to Cole. “Was she able to read anything?”

“You stay out of my head demon.” Vivian said her voice dripping with venom. 

There was a brief awkward pause. 

“No. She recognised the pictures as them, but she couldn't understand what it says.” He curled in on himself a bit, feeling the enchanters agner.

“Sooo I take it, that book is how you know about us?” Dram asked eyeing the book more thoroughly. 

“Yes and no. This is a game guide. Its supposed to help you when your stuck. Or when you simply want to find all the little things. It does have information that if it got back to your world, before it's supposed to be known, would cause disaster, Like redcliff future bad.” Rose set the book down on the kitchen counter. 

“This would be a good time to tell them. What's up with the pizza? I thought you were supposed to hit the store.” Christine opened the top box, pulling out a slice. 

“I was to tired. I'll go tomorrow.” Rose sat on the couch and waved at the boxes. 

“Eat your fill.” She sighed. 

Her twin got out plates for them. She spread out and opened all 7 boxes. 

“Are you going to explain how you know of us?” Solas asked. 

“Yeah. I did say I would do that.” Rose stood and walked to the tv. 

She turned the tv on and then used the remote to change it to a blue color. Everyone was watching her every move. Next there was a beep when she turned around, holding a strange shaped object.

“OK. This.” She pointed at the black box next to the tv. The start screen popped up with her three profiles.

“Is a P's4. It's also referred to as a gaming console.” She pulled what looked like a thin book to their guests from the bookshelf. 

It's made a popping sound when she opened it. Some clicking noises were made before she pulled out the disc. 

“We call this a cd or a disc. This thing can hold information on it. Like books or music. We have been able to create interactive games. We play them for entertainment.”

Everyone looked confused except her twin who already new all this. She sighed and turned back to her system, brushing the eject sensor. A different disc popped out. 

Rose placed the other disc in the open case. Before putting Inquisition in. She selected her guest profile.

“This disc has the third instalment of a game sires called dragon age.” she selected the tile with the Inquisition symbol on it. 

The start menu loaded. 

“That is the temple of sacred ashes.” Cassandra gasped. emotions overwhelming her.   
“Yup. I always hate starting a new game.” Rose commented. 

“Why? You said it's just a game.”varric asked. 

She was quiet for a moment. 

“Cause it always made me fell a little responsible. Like I was really the herald. Cause the temple doesn't explode until I hit start.” She selected the new game option. And hit the x button.

The temple exploded on the screen. A chorus of gasps filled the room. 

Dram looked pale. 

“How did I serve something like that?” His voice was shaky. Dorien grabbed his hand hoping he was comforting him. 

“You find that out later.” Christine replied.

“As you can see I can now build my inquisitor. Once that's done you get a little cut scene.”

They watched the dream that Dram had been having right before he woke up in the dungeon at haven.

Everything played out just as it had happened to him. 

“How is this even possible?” Cassandra demanded. 

“Yeah you ain't the maker.” Sara sounded angry but looked scared. 

“I'm not the Herald in this. Was it supposed to be this women?” addar was shaking.

“I don't know how it's possible, but it happened. We have a game based on your world.” Rose got out of the game and the profile. Selecting her personal one.

The game loaded her most recent save. More gasping.

“This is my main save.” She swung the in-game camera around until they could see the inquisitors face. 

Dram stood staring at the screen. It wasn't a perfect likeness, but it was dame close.


End file.
